


But it's golden, like daylight.

by BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls



Series: Together, in every universe. [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: !!!!, Canon Divergent, Different ending from manga, Fluff, Japan Team Kageyama, Japan Team Oikawa, M/M, Oikage Week, fluffy fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls/pseuds/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls
Summary: Oikawa and Kageyama, on the same side of the court.Day 2 of Oikage Week- Different ending to manga
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Together, in every universe. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895407
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99





	But it's golden, like daylight.

_It’s match point for Japan and in an unexpected turn of events, Hyakuzawa has been substituted for Kageyama Tobio. Oikawa and Kageyama, the setters, have been playing interchangeably for the game but this is the first time they’ll both be on the court at the same time._

“Tobio.”, Oikawa whispers, not for anyone else to hear, a moment for only the two of them.

“Tooru.”, he says in return.

The referee blows the whistle, signifying that the match is back in progress and Oikawa tears his gaze from Kageyama, getting in proper position.

The ball whizzes past him, but Yaku receives it like always and it’s back in the air, floating with their dreams. 

It goes straight to Oikawa and his practiced hands launch it directly to Tobio whose eyes are shut, showing his complete trust in him, even if it costs them the match.

A loud bang echoes through the court, as the crowds have quieted down in anticipation.

The few moments of silence weigh down on his shoulders, but the silence is broken as quickly as it came by the referee’s shout of, “Not out!”, and Tobio sits on his knees as tears slowly began streaming down his face.

Oikawa jumps straight into his arms before he even comprehends what just happened, and his arms wrap around his sides, holding him close.

_And the winner of the 2021 volleyball Olympics is Team Japan!_

Kageyama laughs in disbelief at the announcement, as he pulls away from his embrace to look him in the eyes, “We did it.”

The raw emotion in his eyes and the happiness radiating off of him were enough to trigger Oikawa to wrap his arms around his neck and press his lips to his.

In that moment, neither of them gave a damn about the fact that they would receive so much backlash for this; or that this was their coming out to the world. All that Oikawa could see was gold.

Gold, the colour of the medals around their neck.

Gold, the colour of the bands that will be around each of their fingers. 

Gold, the colour of the string that connected the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> hiya! this wasn't supposed to be music inspired but apparently i cant do anything without connecting it back to Taylor Swift, so take this daylight and invisible string fusion. This also isn't very good, but like i said, I'm going through a hard time and yall are really keeping me going! Thank you so much for reading! it means a lot to me.


End file.
